


Understanding

by trascendenza



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/F, POV Female Character, doppelshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"This isn't who you want to be, Niki, and you know it."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by disturbed_muse: mutual understanding.

_This isn't who you want to be, Niki, and you know it._

Jessica is as cocky and smirking as she was the last time Niki saw her: not a thing has changed.

Niki's disturbed that she finds it comforting.

"You aren't who I want to be, either."

_But you need me, Niki._ Jessica's hand, calloused, slips inside hers. _Just like I need you._

"I… we… can't…" But her words have no heart. Jessica's hand feels so solid, so real.

_We've always been better together, you and I._ Jessica keeps promising as she diffuses, slides, slides deeper into Niki. _You'll see._


End file.
